Beckii Flint
Rebecca Flint, better known by her stage name Beckii Cruel, is not affiliated with the Yogscast, but has collaborated with Area 11 on their song "Shi no Barado", which features on their debut album "All The Lights in the Sky". Beckii also features on the opening track, "System;Start". History Beckii first achieved internet fame when she did a dance cover of the Japanese pop single "Danjo", which eventually became a very prominent meme. This video would later skyrocket her to fame in Japan. Since then Beckii has become one of these most well known J-Pop dancers in Japan and has even appeared on Japanese TV performing the dance that made her famous. She also got to perform the song alongside Taro, the original creators. It has also been shown that Beckii is a pretty good singer. She has done tons of these dance covers and still does them on occasion. Later on in 2009 Beckii began touring with a group known as the Cruel Angels. It was with this group that she released her first single, "Tsubasa o Kudasai". BBC Television later did a documentary on her entitled Beckii: Schoolgirl Superstar at 14. In September 2010, Beckii announced she had left the Cruel Angels Project, citing a dispute with her management as her reason for departure. In May 2011, Beckii opened her website, http://beckii.co.uk, to the public. In July 2011 Beckii released her single "You Can't Kiss Me". This song is expected to become the lead single of her upcoming album. In the later part of 2012, Beckii began recording vocals for her appearance in Area 11's recent album "All the Lights in the Sky". On the 18th of May 2013, Beckii made her comeback into the music industry with her new single Future Fantasy . Along side her new single Beckii did a documentary called Independent Idol and both had success on the first night of release. On the 30th of December 2013, Beckii joined Martyn and Sparkles* on their livestream for the Yogscast Dwarven Dairy Drive. Trivia *Beckii's birth name is "Rebecca Anne Flint". *Beckii`s birthplace is Blackpool. *She lives in Ramsey, Isle of Man. *She became well known in Asia, primarily Japan, as a dancer after uploading dance covers on YouTube. Making her breakthrough with her dance cover of Danjo. *She has revealed a 5th band member known as Cassandra who may be touring with them. *Her favourite film is La Vie En Rose. *Beckii is pansexual. *Breaking Bad is her favourite TV show. *Lana del Rey is her favourite singer. *Beckii was present at Insomnia 49 and appeared on stage with Area 11. *Beckii was the Jester in the Yogscast's game of Werewolves. *She has 2 cats called Button and Ralph. Quotes *"Everybody, let’s immediately identify as cisgendered heterosexuals. The great anonymous bigot has spoken."(After a Tumblr anon said asexuality didn't exist) Gallery TheSheBeatles.GIF|Beckii with Ann Chirisu, Kaeyi Dream, and Ashley Marie. BeckiiFlintTwitterAvatar.png|Beckii's former Twitter avatar. BeckiiFlintTwitterAvatar2.jpg|Beckii's current Twitter avatar. References Category:People Category:Area 11 Category:Music Category:Non-Yogscast Category:InTheLittleDream Category:Beckii Category:Sparkles*